Red Devil, Rising Angel
by The string puller
Summary: Blank. All his memories are blank. He clutched his head and roared to the sky," WHO AM I?" A Naruto Evangelion Crossover.
1. Blank

A/N: This is the string puller, master of deception, lies and sunshine. Kidding. Sort of. I recently watched all of the Evangelion series and I have become interested in the extremely in depth character development and I wanted to try and do my own story for it.

Some people may want to hurt me for this but there will be no Shinji in this story, but I will cross it with Naruto. I wanted to try this for quite some time but rest assured this will not be some little boy happy go lucky Naruto. Where would Evangelion series be without its angsty lead. Naruto will be messed up too but he will act a little differently. **NARUTO WILL BE REFERED TO AS SHINJI. **I shouldn't have to clear that up if I was a confident writer but this is my first fanfic so I'm not that confident. This is the only info I will give you. Why he is named such will be explained later. So no worries. This is mainly evangelion, but I want to post it under Naruto because I want a larger audience, selfish I know…

But its not like I give a shit what you think.

Kidding... Please don't leave!

Without further ado…

I don't own Naruto or the Almighty and expansive (absurdly so) Evangelion series.

Now without further ado…

The teaser…

Prologue: A Premonition of Power.

Roaring noises filled his ears as he lay, near dead, on the ground, his blue eyes staring emotionlessly into space. His face, which seemed to be healing at a remarkable speed from the various cuts and bruises on it, lay completely blank despite the noise and activity around him. His mouth moved continuously forming the same words over and over again.

_I killed him…_

As he lay dying, he vaguely noticed shapes surrounding him. People were here. He ignored it in favor of wallowing in his self-imposed comatose state. He couldn't understand what they were saying anyway.

"_Is this him?"_

"_Yes, he is the one the Dead Sea scrolls mention_, _Das Rot__Dämon."_

"_We should take him before Seele…"_

"_No they would kill him without thought. He could be a powerful ally in the future."_

"_I see…what of the other?"_

"_...Leave him. He will only cause trouble."_

"_But we would not want the Gefledert Schlange to be taken by them either. After all, they are the same coin, only different sides."_

"…"

"_It could mean all the difference…"_

"_Very well but we must move, now."_

Naruto felt himself lifted off the ground, before he black out, one last word floated through his consciousness, bringing with it a void of white to cover his pain.

'_Sakura…'_

­­

4000 miles away and 5 years in the future a teenage boy woke up in a cold sweat with a hoarse shout, his hand outstretched as if grasping for something. He sat still for a few minutes until his mind settled and he understood that what he saw was all just a dream. He sighed and fingered the jewel that hung from his neck, before cursing violently and shaking his thoughts out of the past. He got up slowly and moved towards the dresser in the corner of his small room, pulling out the drawers and rooting through them for his clothes. He glanced at the clock on his far wall and grimaced. It read 8:05; he was definitely not going to make it on time to his school . He shrugged and continued to get ready at the same pace as before.

After all he didn't really care.

He opened his door and entered his apartment's kitchen, quickly opening his morning meal of instant ramen and putting the water to boil. As he stared of into space he began to think about his dream.

He remembered that day because it was practically the day he was born. The day he was given his name, Ikari Shinji, by that old man. He remembered only his life after that day. He looked to the kettle and saw the steam coming from it. He quickly picked it up and with a visible grimace he turned off the flame. He never liked being around fire. Pouring the water slowly he glanced at the clock again. 8:25 this time. He shrugged and leaned back against his kitchen counter.

He blew on his meal briefly before muttering a quick, itadakimasu, bringing the chopsticks to his mouth as he did so. He chewed slowly and thought back to the part of his dream, which had most interested him.

'_Who is Sakura?'_

A/N: HAHAHAHAHA. Face the ultimate technique cliffhanger no jutsu. Kidding.

Sort of.

Well I'm guessing that everyone's rushing to translate what I called Naruto so I'll give you a break it _roughly_ means The Red Demon.

Original, huh? Whatever, it fits. The other I have a vow of silence on. If you guess the answer I'll give you a million bucks.

Just let me find my deer caller…

Well Pm or review with any questions or comments.

Please…I need sustenance. Heh heh. **twitch**


	2. The Beginning of a Legend

A/N:

A/N: The first official chappy. I hope I get a few more reviews on this one. By the way I'm going to try and personally respond to reviews that offer more than 'Nice'. I figure that if you took the time to write something substantial I should take the time to talk with you.

I don't own Naruto or Evangelion. If I did Naruto would pwn and Shinji would be sarcastic.

This story is a way for me to do both.

Beginning of a Legend

Shinji yawned as he slowly made his way out of his school and into the parking lot. Students chattered aimlessly but quieted as he walked past, staring fearfully at him, before pointing and whispering about him when they thought he couldn't hear.

"That's him!"

"Where?"

"Right there! The one with the tattoos on his cheeks."

"That short guy? Are you sure?"

"Positive. I heard he knocked the martial arts team captain for the high school unconscious! With his bare hands!"

"Yeah! I heard that the gang leaders all defer to him too! Even Yakamoto of the Red Dragons calls him Oya-bun."

"Oh yeah? Well I heard he put the teacher that held him back into a coma!"

"Shh! Here he comes!"

Shinji ignored their terrified looks as he walked past them without so much as a single glance.

He looked toward his watch and grimaced causing the students around him to take a step back in fear. He turned to the nearest one and questioned her in a deep baritone.

"Yo, you seen a chick called Misato, 'round here?"

The student, a second year girl, squeaked when he addressed her and quickly shook her head. He raised an eyebrow and drawled out, "You sure? Here's a picture of her?"

He showed her a picture of a young woman, with brown hair and eyes, bending over exposing a sinful amount of cleavage to the world with a red car in the background. The second year glanced at the picture then back at him fearfully. A sneer twisted his features as he spoke angrily.

"Well? You know her or not!?"

The girl squeaked in terror and shook her head vigorously. He sighed and shifted the black bag on his shoulder. That meant he had to wait. He hated waiting.

Turning away from the rest of his "classmates" he moved over to a picnic table with his hands in his pockets and set his bag down. He sat down against the tree closed his eyes.

"Oh well…Probably be here soon. After all she works for that old man and he hates it when people are late. How long could it be?"

Naïve fool.

123

"Where the hell is she!?"

Birds flew of in various directions as one Shinji Ikari fumed visibly at the amount of time he had been waiting.

'I'm not a very patient person to begin with, but Christ! Two fucking hours I've been waiting here! You do not leave someone waiting for two hours!'

Shinji was already extremely aggravated already from the fact that he had too see the old man who had adopted him five years ago. Add that onto his current predicament and well…

You get a short boy with a grudge.

And to think that old man had the _gall _to order him around like an actual father. Not after he abandoned him. Not after-

He shook his head, unwilling to go down the road that his mind seemed so determined to take him on. He hated this, being forced to come to his call. He had been living on his own for more than three years, he didn't need a bullshit caretaker! He growled as he remembered the message he had got in the form of three policeman coming to his door at five o'clock at night just as he had been leaving for work. He had been told to pack up and that he was going to be staying with a new caretaker selected by his "father."

'Father my ass…probably needs me for something. I ain't a toy he can pick up and play with when he's bored, goddamnit!'

Shinji began to pace before calming himself by breathing deeply and thinking of all sorts of revenge he could take against his late caretaker.

"I'm gonna need paint, a wrench, crazy glue, and sugar. Lots of sugar."

He grinned savagely showing of his longer than normal canines.

The appearance of Shinji Ikari was rather interesting. He was surprisingly small for his 16 years, only barely making it to five and a half feet, but his body was broader and noticeably well muscled if he hadn't been wearing his loose fitting school uniform. He had a shock of blond hair, which fell into unruly spikes all over the place. He wore a pair mirrored sunglasses, which hid his crystal-blue eyes from view. He had three whisker-like marks on each cheek, which would have given him a cute look if he were younger, but with his mature facial features and permanent frown it made him look more intimidating.

His ears perked up as the sounds of a siren went off. He looked confusedly at the tower blaring closest to him as it a woman's voice came over the speakers.

"Please follow the evacuation procedures and exit as soon as possible towards your designated shelter. An unidentified hostile has entered Tokyo-3. I repeat please…"

Shinji turned his head away and ignored the broadcast before contemplating his choices.

He could stay and see this new caretaker of his or leave in the chaos and find a new home and start a new life.

After a brief internal struggle his curiosity won out and he decided to stay. Despite his anger he was interested in what the man who was his legal guardian for as far back as he could remember (which wasn't very far in actuality) wanted of him after 3 years of absolutely no contact.

He suddenly whipped his head around as a massive explosion rocked the area. He looked up and his eyes widened at the sight before him.

A massive humanoid…thing…towered above him. It was broad with two mask-like things for faces. Its arms were very long and ended in claws, which it used to great affect as weapons. He gawked as airplanes attempted to deal damage to it with rockets and heavy machine gun fire to little affect.

'The fuck is that thing!? …Did it just stop a fucking cruise missile!?'

The roar of an engine sounded behind him and he turned towards the road, he instantaneously recognized the car from the picture he had received from his new caretaker. He grabbed his pack and ran forward towards the road dodging debris from wrecked helicopters on the way. The woman driving the car skidded to a stop and threw open the door for him.

"Get in!"

"Don't have to tell me twice, lady!"

He jumped in the car and threw his bag in the back. He turned towards the woman and said, "You Misato, huh? Shit, took you a while, huh?"

"The woman gave him an aggravated look, "Don't blame me for this. Blame your father for this. He-"

"-Is not my father. Get that part straight. Got it?"

"Fine, the commander thought it better if you waited. He and I were busy preparing Tokyo3's defenses."

"For that thing, huh? Sorry if I'm a bit dubious, but that…thing is kicking your guys ass."

She looked at him and smiled slightly, "You're awful calm in this situation."

He quirked an eyebrow behind his sunglasses and shrugged, "You could say I'm used to violence." He looked back at it as they sped away, "So what is it?"

Misato looked ahead and spoke, "It's an angel."

Shinji looked at it and grinned, "Odd name considering how violent it is." He turned towards her the feral grin still in place, "and here I thought humans were the most violent of the three races."

Despite being a trained professional and having seen things from the second impact that haunted her memories to this day, Misato couldn't suppress the shiver the boys smile caused her.

"Three races?"

"Humans, angels, demons."

She glanced at the boy next to her who seemed unperturbed by the whole situation he had found himself in. Despite that he was currently racing towards an unknown destination that only she knew.

"The commander had told me you weren't quick to trust. I guess he was wrong."

The boy chuckled and she suddenly felt something tap her side right above her kidney. She looked down to find him with a switchblade in his left hand resting near her side.

"The 'commander' knows me all too well. Besides I'm too curious now too pass up an opportunity like this. It might prove interesting…"

He suddenly stopped and looked over his shoulder, switching his blade closed as he did so, and his eyes widened.

"Oh shi-"

An explosion rocked the car flipping it over as a cruise missile detonated near them. The car came to rest on the side of the road. Misato crawled out of the car slowly and looked over to her companion who seemed to be up and standing with no wounds on him, save a ripped uniform, off to her right and away from the car.

He looked down and cursed, "Damn, this was my favorite shirt, too."

Misato stared with wide eyes at his form.

'How did he get all the way over there already?'

Misato suddenly remembered back to the conversation she had with the commander before she got here.

Flashback

"_Are you sure we can use him? He's two years above the age we usually use. Couldn't he-"_

"_He was born for this, and this is the reason I became his guardian. He will be able to pilot it," Commander Ikari assured her. He turned his back to her and spoke quietly._

"_Misato…before you go to pick up the Third Child there is something we have to talk about."_

"_Yes, Commander?"_

_He faced her and slowly began, "This boy is not, I repeat, not to be underestimated. Do not take him for face value. He may have been held back two years but he is extremely clever and intelligent. Also he is very slow to trust and resorts to violence readily."_

_Misato's eyes narrowed, "No offence meant, sir, but I think I can handle a 16 year old boy."_

"_His previous caretaker, a marine sergeant, said the same thing. Shinji broke his arm in two places and gave him a concussion before he left his caretakers charge. He was only 13 at that time as well." Misato's eyes widened, and the commander continued, "He has received extensive training in both armed and unarmed combat since I found him five years ago. He has a certain knack for it."_

_He looked dead into Misato's eyes and pulled out a thick file, "Also if you still feel I am over exaggerating, read this."_

_She took it and eyed it curiously, before flipping it open and reading it. In a few moments her eyes widened and she looked up at him._

"_Is this information accurate?"_

"_Yes. I supervised the tests performed so I am sure it is." He looked at her, "Misato, should you see anything out of the ordinary around him I want you to ignore it. Be aware that he carries weapons on him at all times and is willing to use them at the slightest provocation. Please do not give him a reason. He is probably already looking for one because you are his caretaker that I have assigned to him, be glad you are a woman. He seems to have an aversion towards causing harm to women."_

_He looked down towards his papers and spoke quietly, "Dissmissed."_

Flashback end

As Shinji was preoccupied with his ripped shirt Misato shook her head and decided to check the damage to her car.

She groaned aloud as she saw that the body was riddled with shrapnel, "Damnit! And I've still got 33 payments left on her!"

Shinji looked up with a deadpan expression, "Why are you complaining about such weird stuff?"

Misato shot him a disbelieving look.

"What? At least you're alive, right?"

"No thanks to you, I might say."

"Like I care. If you died from a little thing like that you obviously would have been too boring for me to care about."

She narrowed her eyes as she took in his unconcerned facial expression. Before snorting and turning away. She suddenly felt a tremendous shadow fall across her and she looked up straight into the body of the angel suspended above her.

"Get down!"

She felt her self flung to the ground as Shinji shoved her out of the way of the falling angel.

Suddenly another shadow flew into the angel's path and knocked it away.

"Christ! There's two!?"

"No, this ones on our side."

He watched in awe as the giant robot picked up their car and placed it right side up, seemingly beckoning them to leave. Misato groaned as she felt her left ankle throb painfully.

Shinji turned to her and pulled her up. He helped her over to her car and gingerly placed her in the seat.

She grinned at him and said, "Grown on you, have I?"

He looked her dead in the eye before pulling out his knife and swiftly cutting his palm. He grabbed her hand and faced it up before placing his own on hers, smearing his blood on her palm.

"Siblings by blood and fire."

He stood up quickly and moved over to the passenger seat before she had a chance to question the strange ritual. Getting in quickly he turned and spoke softly.

"Let's go."

He lacked the former exuberance he had just a few minutes ago and the change startled her so much she decided it better to ask when this mess was over. She moved quickly shifted the car into gear.

Glancing in her rearview mirror she sighed.

"What was he thinking? We knew Rei wasn't ready for this she cannot synch with it, yet." She sped up, "Well they're probably going to do that since Rei seems unable to fight. We'll have to get out of here quick."

Shinji looked towards the robot and saw that it had stopped moving and was in a kneeling position. He didn't show any surprise when the floor seemed to swallow it before closing back up again.

He closed his eyes and spoke softly.

"Bokka."

A massive white light blurred out the sky and an earth shuddering roar ripped through the car flipping it up and over for the second time that day.

123

"Nerv, huh? Sounds stupid."

"Hey! I'm the chief commanding officer, you know?"

"Exactly."

"…Little bastard."

"I ain't short, goddamnit!"

She grinned as she filed that reaction away for later reference. She schooled her features and spoke seriously.

"Nerv is a special agency under the direct control of the U.N. and is not subject to the Japanese government. We're responsible for designing and deploying weapons against the angels."

"He wants me to pilot one of those things, doesn't he?"

"Who?"

"That old man. He wants me to pilot one of those robot things. I know it."

Misato blinked. The commander had been right, this boy was sharp. She looked away and spoke in a neutral tone.

"I have no idea what he wants of you."

He shot her a glare, "Don't play coy with me, Misato. I know that rotten bastard like I know my left hand. He stopped you from picking me up until that damn thing was near me, knowing I would be interested from the start. Then he will be waiting on some goddamn pillar because he'll want me to feel like I'm insignificant to him, and that he controls my life. He'll give me a choice help him or leave, never to see him again." The boy grinned, "He'll be surprised when I pick option C, now won't he?"

"Alright I'll bite. What's option C?"

He grinned, exposing his sharp canines, "Knock him the fuck out!"

123

"Misato…"

"Uh, yes?"

"We've been walking for 15 minutes…where the hell is this place?"

"Sh-shut up. Just keep following me."

"It's like the blind leading the blind…"

Shinji's ears twitched as he heard the elevator bell go off and he turned his head as he saw someone exit the interior of an elevator. His eyes narrowed and he recognized the woman before him.

"Katsuragi!"

Misato blanched and slowly turned around, "Heh heh…Ritsuko…uh, hi?"

Ritsuko folded her arms across her chest; her normally serene features were marred by an annoyed countenance. Her blond hair fell shoulder length and framed her rather beautiful face very nicely. Her most distinguishing feature was a mole like a teardrop on her face. She sighed as she turned towards the elevator and walked in.

"Come on, the commander has been waiting for long enough. I'm sure he is rather cross with you by now, Misato."

"Yeah but old stone face won't show it. So no worries, eh, Misato?"

He smirked as he notice Ritsuko's body language shift ever so slightly. She always became irritated when he insulted that old goat in front of her. It amused him to no end. He pushed past her and stepped into the elevator before casually tossing over his shoulder.

"Come on now, I want to get this the fuck over with so I can get home. This place gives me the willies."

The elevator doors slammed shut and he stood completely still back rigid, one of the small signs that showed how nervous he really was about his impending meeting.

Ritsuko eyed him and sighed. It appeared that he would be far more difficult to handle than even the commander assumed. She knew he shouldn't have left all those years ago. It had become even worse when he gained some semblance of independence. Oh he knew he wasn't unmonitored as he frequently pointed it out to his monitors by turning and offering them lunch, blowing raspberries at the camera and even accusing them in public of being perverts who stalk little boys. The one time they had tried to take him in by force…

She winced in remembrance of the injuries the three, armed guards had suffered at his hands. A broken skull, three broken ribs, a fractured tailbone…

The list went on.

She eyed him and knew that whatever happened when they made it there would not be pretty. Of that much she was sure.

She jumped as he spoke to her, " So…what exactly is that angel thing?"

She sighed and spoke slowly, "We don't exactly know what it is. We know that it is some sort of giant intelligent life. It seems to be approaching the area of Tokyo3 in hopes of destroying it."

Misato sighed, "So the N2 mines didn't work on it?"

"No it seems to possess some kind of A.T. Field."

Shinji turned his head towards her, "A.T. Field?"

Ritsuko nodded, "Short for absolute terror field. It is a field that the Eva series and supposedly the angels possess and use as a defensive barrier," Seeing his questioning look she continued, "The Eva series is a set of man–made all purpose weapons we designed to fight the angels."

"So the thing he wants me to pilot?"

Ritsuko shot Misato an angry look, who held her hands up defensively.

"Hey! I didn't tell him. He just figured it out on his own."

Ritsuko sighed and brought her hand up to her face, rubbing her eyes as she did so.

"This isn't good. I'm sure the commander would have wanted to tell you face to face."

Shinji snorted, "Not likely. He knew I would figure it out," He glowered at the door in front of him, "In fact I'd bet he's counting on it."

123

"…Shit, I was right about the pillar thing."

Misato shot him a look that said, 'Shut up, or I'll make you regret it' which was subsequently ignored by the blond.

He narrowed his eyes at the man who stood above him. An ominous shadow that stood so far out of his reach. A man he hated and still he wanted to help him, to stay. Because this man was the sum of everything he knew. He was his family, he was friend and he was foe, all in one.

He was his father.

But he couldn't say it. He wouldn't say it. He would not let this man know about the power he held over him. Because he knew, he _knew,_ that if he did this man would use him and throw him away like a boring toy, too only be picked up and used again when he was useful.

Just like he was now.

"I won't bore you by asking…You know why you're here, don't you?"

"You want me to pilot it, huh?"

"Yes."

"And if I say no?"

"I'd be disappointed, Shinji."

The blond boy closed his eyes, "Fuck your disappointment."

Ritsuko spoke out angrily, "Do not speak towards-"

Gendo held his hand up to silence her, "He has a right to say that. Shinji-"

"Yeah, I've got the goddamn right! My answer is no, _father._" He spat the word father with as much venom as possible. "I'm not a little boy anymore. I am not your toy. I make my own choices, not you!"

Gendo stared down impassively at the blond, "So you would doom a city for your hatred for me."

'Not hatred, never hatred,' he thought, 'just anger…'

Aloud his voice rang stronger than it was in reality, "You think you can guilt me!? Hah! I don't care what happens! I know I will survive…and that's all I need to know. If others can't then they were to weak and nature weeded them out."

Misato's eyes widened at the callous dismissal of human pain from the boy. She had heard about the mental status of the blond, but she hadn't believed it until now. He had all the marks of a sociopath, a surprising lack of concern, almost hatred for others, for others, especially his own family.

'Still', as she thought back to the moment he had thrown her out of the way of the angel, 'if he was a sociopath then doing that goes against his entire psych profile. Is there something significant to that odd ritual that I'm missing.'

She looked down at her hand and was startled to see that her palm was stained red from the contact with his blood. She looked closely at it and saw something that made her blink.

The stain had formed the head of a fox.

She blinked at the stain before closing her hand and opening it again contemplating whether she should tell the others about it. She looked towards the boy that had marked her this way and she blinked as her mind finally clicked into what this was about.

This was a sign of his trust. His trust in her.

Her eyes softened as she looked on the boy, who's face was still twisted in anger towards the man before her and she knew, that some how the commander had broken that trust that she now had. She placed her hand at her side and smiled. She wasn't going to break that trust. She would trust that he would do the thing that would be best.

Shinji stared at the commander after he finished his tirade. He narrowed his eyes as he seemed to be unperturbed by the verbal abuse directed towards him.

'He has something on me…something I won't refuse.'

"Very well. Then leave you are useless to me."

"What, no insults to my courage?"

"I have no need to question your courage. You have always been fearless. We will merely have to use the substitute."

Shinji's eyes widened, "You'd use the guy from before!? He looked like he nearly died! If you do that-"

"It no longer matters to you, does it not? Fuyutsuki, reinitialize Rei and get her down here."

"Are you sure she is able to go through with this?"

"She's not dead. Get her down here."

Shinji turned as her heard the door open and a stretcher was wheeled forward, towards the Eva that he stood in front of him. He stared down at the body that was before him. The girl, for he finally saw it was a girl, had bandages all around her body and her left eye was bandaged tightly. She had short, light blue hair and red eyes, making her appearance rather abnormal to the standards of normal people. He stared down impassively at her form before he heard the old man speak.

"Rei, our replacement is useless. You must pilot the Eva again."

His facial features never changed even as he watched the girl stir and reply with a weak, "Yes, sir."

He saw her struggle and he watched, silently, as the girl whimpered in pain from her injuries, but still she pushed on, determined to do what she had been ordered to. His eyes never left her even as a massive clanging came from the surface rocking the people around as they began running about preparing for the coming angel. He looked up towards the man who had been his bane and his approval was the only one he sought after, and he saw it. He saw the pain as he looked at the girl struggle; try as he might to hide it, Shinji could see the pain, but under it all was something that made him angrier than any other slight this man had brought against him.

He saw the approval. The approval he had worked so damn hard for, that he had given his all for, and still hadn't seen. It was there for that girl, this stupid _girl,_ who, except for her hair and eye color, was nowhere near as special as him, had this goddamn approval. He gritted his teeth and glared at the girl before him. He wouldn't lose, not this, he was Shnji Ikari, damnit! He was the one with that old mans name. He would show him. He looked up to the man he so desperately wanted to see him and he growled out his challenge even as the place fell about his ears.

"Put me in it."

123

"Huh…tell me again why I'm suspended in liquid?"

Ritsuko answered absentmindedly as she ran through a systems check, "It's LCL. Once your lungs are saturated in it, it allows you to perform a direct oxygen exchange. It also allows you a connection with the Eva on a psychological level. Also it should mitigate any trauma experienced from kinetic energy."

"…I'll pretend to understand."

"Standby at gate 5!"

"This is incredible…"

Misato looked to her blond friend, "What is?"

She pointed towards the screen, "Look at his synch rates. They're well over 60 percent! This boy is incredible."

'The commander was right. He _was_ born for this. I hope he really defeats it.'

Shinji gripped the controls tightly as he felt himself shudder to a stop in the chute. He heard Misato's voice over the intercom.

"Launch!"

Shinji was pushed back as the G-force from the launch pressed him to his seat. A feral grin found its way to his face.

"Kick ass! Ya-hoo!"

"Misato smirked, before turning serious, "Pay attention Shnji."

Shinji nodded and looked ahead noticing for the first time that his opponent was right in front of him.

All the other times Shinji hadn't had a very could view of this "Angel" till now. It was large, near 400 feet tall; with a slim lower body which drastically broadened as it reach its upper torso. Its arms were ridiculously long, reaching well past its knees. The majority of it was black save for its shoulders, which were both white.

He suddenly realized that he had no idea what to do with this battle system he found him self in.

As if realizing where his thoughts were, Misato spoke calmly, "No need to worry, Shinji it responds to thought. Just think and it will move, okay?"

"Think…right… walk!"

He felt the Eva shudder as it stepped forward. He grinned as he felt the controls react to his thoughts.

"He's walking! Well done, Shinji!"

Then all hell broke loose.

His foot faltered and he tumbled down landing flat on his face. Misato was screaming at him to get up and move, breaking his concentration. He groaned and tried to get up quickly. Suddenly he felt a tremendous pressure on his skull and knew that the angel had him. He growled as he felt himself lifted off his feet and held in the air. He gritted his teeth and tried to swing at the angel out of panic, his training forgotten in his fight for survival. He screamed in pain as the angel gripped his arm and applied pressure to it. He roared in pain as he felt the appendage snap.

Or so he thought.

He heard Misato screaming, "Shinji! Shinji! Can you hear me? Relax! It's not your real arm."

But he didn't know what she was saying. His instincts took over he kicked out as hard as he could smashing into the angels head, trying to make it let go. The angel stumbled backwards dragging the Eva with it. He fell down on top of it and Shinji brought his arm that wasn't in the angel grasp to up and slammed it into what he judged to be the thing's face.

He roared as he kept hitting it as hard as he could

Ritsuko's eyes widened, "He's doing it! He's really doing it!"

The joy seemed to be short lived as the angel brought its other hand up, once again gripping Shinji's skull portion.

Only this time a light seemed to flash in Shinji's right eye, and he screamed as he felt his eye speared by the ray of light that the angel shot at him sending him flying backwards. He continued to scream holding his eye as he did so.

He slammed into the pavement slid till he came to a stop in front of a building on the end of the street.

Misato paled as she listened to the chaos around her, while the science team did everything they could to help.

"Degree of cranial damage unknown!"

"Pulse is…it's surging back!"

"Cutting power to control neurons reversing Syncho-graphs!"

"Damnit! It's refusing all input."

Misato shook her self and Spoke quickly, "What about Shinji?"

"Monitors not responding…We can't tell if he's alive or dead!"

"Unit 01 It-it's completely silent!"

123

Shinji stood knee deep in water that was all around him. He looked all around a confused look on his face.

"Damn, Hell's a shit hole."

He suddenly heard what sounded like some tremendous thing…breathing. Before he knew what he was doing he found himself moving forward, towards the breathing.

Had he been in his right mind he would have laughed at walking towards anything that sounded that big. But right now, something was urging him on, a memory just out of reach of his conscious.

After walked forward he heard it getting louder and louder and he knew he was close.

Suddenly a bright light washed over him and he closed his eyes at the brightness, bringing his arm up to his eyes. As his eyes began to clear he heard a voice speak to him.

"**It Will Not End Here! Be Glad We Share A Fate, Boy."**

And his world shattered once more.

123

Misato suddenly heard one of the technicians gasp and she whipped her head towards them.

"What is it?"

The technician stared wide-eyed at the graph before him, "I-I don't know! The…the energy readings from unit 01 just went through the roof! It's over 500 percent power!"

Misato's eyes widened and Ritsuko rushed to the technician, "There's no way…" she said as she read through the graphs, "It's still rising!"

All the technicians were suddenly bombarded by activity at their stations.

Unit-01 had reinitialized itself.

Suddenly a blood-curdling roar came in over the intercom, frightening all in the control room save one man.

"And so it begins…"

123

The angel, which had had it's back to unit 01, suddenly whipped around only to be met with a vicious punch to it's face. It flew backwards into a building behind it, before standing shakily.

Unit 01 raised its hand perpendicular to its shoulder, palm up, and it began to glow ominously.

123

"The energy surge is being concentrated into Unit 01's right arm…it won't be able to last very long!"

Ritsuko spoke quickly, "Cut all connections to the-"

"Wait! Let him be."

Ritsuko gave her long time friend with a disbelieving look, "If he continues, he could destroy the city and NERV."

She kept her facial features set and spoke in a low tone, "We have to trust that he knows what he's doing."

"We can't just trust a child with the power to-"

"Let it be, Ritsuko."

Her eyes widened as she turned her head towards the man who had spoken, "Commander Ikari?"

"Let him be."

She looked at him before nodding her head and turning back to the battle.

123

The angel seemed to sense that if unit 01 used whatever it was it was preparing it would be bad. The thing rushed forward trying to reach unit 01 before it finished.

It finally came within reach and swung as hard as it could a powerful right hook that would send unit 01 hurtling away.

Had it connected.

The Eva dodged around the blow and ducked under the angel's guard bringing its glowing hand up and slamming it in to the angels face.

"**Payback's a bitch, ain't it?"**

A red blast suddenly erupted from the Eva's hand and went straight through the angel and through four buildings behind it, before finally dissipating.

"Shinji? Shinji! Come in! Are you all right? Shinji please answer!"

Shinji leaned back and closed his red eyes, flexing his clawed hands, he grinned, his canines having been enlarged even further.

"**Mission Accomplished."**

Misato blew out a breath she hadn't known he was holding and smiled, "Yeah… time to come home."

Shinji's eyes snapped open, "Shit! I think I ran over my apartment!"

123

A/N: good lord that was long. 18 pages. You bitches better appreciate it!

Heh heh. Kidding. Well as you can see I mostly followed the manga for the beginning but before anyone freaks out on me, I will mostly be following the anime from here forward. The manga just fit better with how I was going for it right there. Review with any questions you have, but I will say this. Give me the benefit of the doubt. If I did something the way it I did it I usually have a reason. And no this will not be yaoi, I realized it sort of seemed that way when I was describing the way Shinji views Gendo, but rest assured there is no sexual attraction he has to Gendo.

In fact Shinji's a bit of a pervert for women.

Well I'm going to have a vote on an omake I _might_ do. Please vote for only one of the following.

-…Oops?- a very different version of the scene where the Mysterious voice contacts Shinji. Very short.

OR

-A day as the monitor of Ikari Shinji- I think the title explains it all. The hilarious things Shinji does to the three men who follow him everywhere he goes. Also the story behind the broken tailbone. Might be long enough that I make it it's own chapter. But it would take a while to get out.

Well that's it I'll ry to get the third chapter out as soon as possible. Bye-ya.

Naruto's theme song: Don't push me by 50 cent ft. Eminem


End file.
